Goosebumps: It's Back!
' Goosebumps: It's Back! '''was a very popular Goosebumps series that ran from January 2013-January 2014. It featured a lot of new stories as well as sequels to some of the original books. Books *'Return to Camp Cold Lake' - A girl named Jessica Simsburg and her family get lost on there way to an amusement park called "McFunny's FunLand" and have to camp out near a creepy lake. But something seems weird about this place... *'Brain Juce II - In a sequel to the Goosebumps Series 2000 book, '''Brain Juice, '''2 high school students decide to pull a prank on a snobby girl, Trish Raina, by getting some mice from the school basement and hiding them in her desk. But down in the basement they find a jar with a strange liquid inside. The liquid makes there hearts beat faster then bullets. There thoughts race at the speed of light. They find a jar full of... BRAIN JUICE. *My Dad, The Blob - Bart Truckton was a normal city kid. He lived with his mom. Every year he goes to visit his Dad, his Uncle, his Cousins, and his Grandpa on his Uncle's farm. But this year, something's different. Bart and his cousins find a tiny meteorite out in the fields. They keep it a secret, but soon a strange goo-like substance leaks out of the meteorite and bonds to Bart's dad, turning Bart's dad into an uncontrollable blob! *How To Slay Your Dragon - Tiffany McBowers, a nerdy girl in middle school, accidentally unleashes an ancient wizard's curse after she digs up a small, red wizard's hat. Now, mystic dragons are appearing out of the strangest places and making themselves at home by destroying everything! *Death of the Living Dummy - Slappy, the evil dummy, is stuck wandering throught he woods, looking for a mortal stupid enough to take him. However, he realizes he's getting weaker. He is losing all his evil energy that keeps him alive, so he decides to go out with a bang by getting revenge on his previous owners from Night of the Living Dummy 1, 2, and 3! *FrankenSlappy - Slappy's lifeless body ends up in the hands of a crazed scientist dead set on bringing lifeless, wooden objects back to life. Does he have enough electricity to revive the no-longer-living dummy? *I STILL Live In Your Basement! - In a sequel to "I Live In Your Basement", a young boy, Evan Ransfan, discover something shocking while cleaning up his basement... a boy named Keith! Now Keith is following him around everywhere... at school... at the park.... at the movie theatres... even at the Ransfan Family Reunion! Whats up with Keith... why is he asking Evan to take care of him... and why does he keep showing up in Evan's basement?!?! *Another Day At HorrorLand' - Derek and Howard are sick of their family road-trips to annoying places only their little sister, Janey, enjoys. So they convince their parents to bring them to a place called... ''HorrorLand! *Dead Prison - Harry and Alex have MORE ghost problems. Harry goes to a prison with his parents but somthing is wrong about this prison Harry gets lost With Alex they start to see ZOMBIES can they escape? *More Coming Soon Category:Under Construction Category:ElectricMayhem Category:Goosebumps: It's Back! Category:Series Category:Goosebumps Again